nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 2a (Stars of Io)
The party returned to Fallcrest, explored the town, bought stuff, and gathered some information. They then set out to warn the people of Harkenwold of their impending doom. The Mayor of Harkenwold provided them with a lead in Shadowfell Keep. The party traveled there and busted up a Warlock opening a portal to the Shadowfell. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +1200 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +1200 **Meghan - Pederin ***Starting XP: 3725 ***XP: +1200 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +1200 **Landon - Illustral ***XP: +1200 *Date: June 3, 2011 *Location: Ryan's media room Summary Veiled Castle Wrap-up After defeating the mage at the Veiled Castle the dungeon that the party had been moving through was revealed to mostly illusionaryRK1. After examining the corpse the party found a letter addressed to the now deceased mage suggesting that a town called Harkenwold would be destroyed in about 6 weeks time. The party began the trek back to Fallcrest to pay off debts and restock on supplies. On the way to Fallcrest they were joined by an elven Ranger, Pederin. Back in Fallcrest Once back in Fallcrest began slowly exploring the town (something that the various party members had been unable to do individually for various reasons). They purchased some supplies and gathered some local lore. Naerumar offered them a reward for retrieving a sword from the tomb of the towns ancient savior. After a short argument concerning the wisdom of robbing the grave of the hero of the largest town in the area the party decided to take on the task. Fallcrest Catacombs The party approached the Catacombs under the cover of darkness and began searching for a way in. After a short tussle with the stone slab sealing the tomb they made their way in. In the first chamber they found the family's shrine holding some valuables. Based on their experiences in the Veiled Castle the party ignored the shinies until their main task was achieved. The entry to the second room had a trip wire that the party spotted and avoided. The room held the objective: a Dragonslayer Longsword. Upon removing the sword the party was attacked by mummified tomb guardians. The guardians were dispatched without too much difficulty though Illustral fell ill the following day due to contact with the diseased beings (Naiveral also had contact with the beings but managed to avoid illness). On the way out of the tomb the party collected the shinies they had passed earlier and fled the tomb before the now enraged spirits of the dead could harm them. Upon examining their prize the party opted to not return it to the shop keeper and make use of it themselves. Harkenwold The following morning the party began their weeklong trek to Harkenwold. Upon arrival the party was somewhat dismayed to find that Harkenwold could barely be called a town. Still having spent a week to get there the party met with leader of hamlet and warned him of the potential threat his village faced. Though the hamlet's leader seemed clueless regarding this threat the party was eventually able to get a speculation out him that the threat might come from a place called Shadowfell Keep. The party was able to convince him to lend them horses to investigate Shadowfell Keep on behalf of Harkenwold. Shadowfell Keep After about a week of travelingRK2 the party reached the Keep. Upon entering the Keep Naiveral promptly fell into a muck trap. The rest of party had a laugh at his expense and then carefully examined the room avoiding any other such traps. The first of the three ways to proceed into the Keep led the party into a dungeon. One of the cells held the remains of an individual who seemed to have locked himself in. On this corpse the party found a Cloak of Resistance. The second passage from the trapped entry led to a caved in corridor. The third passage led to a maze-like room. Just off of this room a disused shrine dedicated to Bahamut was found. Illustral decided to rescue the Bahamutan artifacts found here to return them to either an Iounan library or an active temple of Bahamut. In the maze like room the party encountered some fear runes and some undead protectors. A short skirmish followed resulting in the death of several of the undead. The remainder fled into small niches and fell into a dormant state.RK3 Further into the Keep the party found an armory hidden behind an illusionary wall. In this armory they found some Black Iron Platemail Armor and several dozen functional mundane weapons. The party collected the armor and decided to come back to this room to either collect the weapons or destroy them after they had finished their investigations. After the armory the party found a short corridor with a narrow niche--Illustral investigated the niche and found an empty Bag of HoldingRK4. The short corridor led to an antechamber with large statues. At one end of the chamber for urn carrying statues guarded a door. Pederin approached the door and fell victim to the urn trap. A force-field separated Pederin from the group and the statues began filling the sealed off area with water. After some difficulty the party was able to disable the force-field and then disable the statues. Beyond the trapped entry way, the party came upon a warlock in the middle of some sort of summoning ritual. After becoming aware of the party the warlock teleported to the summoning gate which was defended by some Shadowfell tentacles. Wuelasselin ran to the summoning alter and began working on reversing the ritual while the rest of the party took out the minions. After the minions where dispatched, the party approached the summoning gate and began to take out the Warlock. As the Warlock fell his body (minus all his possessions: Vicious Dagger, Rod of First Blood, and Deathcut Leather) was taken by the tentacles back into the Shadowfell. Commentary * RK1 Was the Kraken-like creature we released in the water room also an illusion? * RK2 Our travels seem rather uneventful. A week passes and nothing worth noting happens. * RK3 The encounters in this dungeon seemed a little bit too straight forward. I found the Veiled Castle to be a more engaging dungeon than Shadowfell Keep. * RK4 An empty bag of holding seems a little weird. One with nothing of value in it, but one that is actually empty seems odd if you found it outside of a magical goods shop. Loot *Fallcrest Catacombs **Dragonslayer Longsword - Level 9 **Family Crest **Catacomb Loot *Shadowfell Keep **Cloak of Resistance - Level 2 **Black Iron Armor - Level 4 **Bag of Holding ** Vicious Dagger - Level 2 **Rod of First Blood - Level 8 **Deathcut Leather - Level 5